NaruHina: A Love Story
by GaaraBabii125
Summary: Do You Believe In Love At First Sight? One Shot! Sorry If I Get Wrong Information...Its My First fanfic


**CHAPTER 1: Class**

*Cough* Cough* "Okay So You Know What I Want You To Do Right?"

"Yeah, Kakashi Sensei." Said Naruto Fixing His Tie As He Leaves For School.

"Okay...PLEASE DON'T MESS UP NARUTO!" Yelled Kakashi As Naruto Left His Room.

Kakashi Was A Teacher And Apparently Got Sick... (Or Maybe Just Needed An Excuse To Finish His Icha Icha Paradise Series.)Naruto, Who Was Filling In As A Sub Even Though He's Just A Student Teacher Was Nervous Since It Was Only His First Time Subbing.

"HELLOOO CLASS!! MY NAME IS AND I'LL BE YOUR SUB FOR TODAY!"

'Awww' 'Why Him?' 'What's With This Freak?' Was Muttered From The Sea Of Students But Naruto Never Heard Since He Was Too Busy Staring...At This One Girl...That Stood Out From The Crowd Of Annoyed Students Who Were Talking, Chewing Gum, Or Just Sleeping. Noo..This Girl Was Different. She Was Prepared And Ready For Class.

"Okay So Let's Start With The Basic And Easy Questions...2y+7=21? Anyone? Anyone?" Asked Naruto

Naruto...Looking Around The Room For A Student To Answer The Question But Was Starting To Wonder How The Students Act With Kakashi Around. All Of A Sudden His Eyes Laid Upon THE Girl. Her Head Was Down Facing Scribbling Something A Paper...

"Excuse Me? Miss? Yes You In The Front...With The Beautiful Purplish Hair...

"'HAHAHAHA" That Sudden Outburst Came From a Yamenaka Ino.

"My Hair Is WAYY Prettier Than Hers!!" Yelled Ino From All The Way In The Back Of the Class.

"Yes, Yes It IS Pretty But I Favor Purple Over Blondes" Said Naruto In His Most Professional Voice.

"OOOOHH" Yelled The Class But One Students Voice Was Heard Over The Loud OOOOHing...

Haruno Sakura

"OOHH INO YOU JUST GOT SERVED BY THE SUB" Yelled Sakura Who Was Sitting Right Next To Her.

"OWW MY EAR! Can You BE ANY LOUDER?...Billboard forehead..."

"SHUT UP INO!" Yelled Sakura into Her Ears.

"Ughh...You Two Are SO Annoying..."

"Sasuke! How Can You Say That? To ME!" Said Sakura In Her Cutest Voice...

"Will You Guys Just SHUT UP??" Yelled Naruto Who Was Really Annoyed With These Children...Well Even Though He Is About the Same Age as the Class...

"Now You...That Pretty Girl In The Front...What Is Your Name?" Said Naruto So Focused On The Girl.

"H...Hin...Hinata."

"Well Hinata. Can You Please Answer This Question?"

"S...Sure......"

"OH PLEASE! JUST CALL ME NARUTO!" He Said With A HUGE Grin On His Face.

"Oh...ok...Well the...The Answer is...." RING RING. RING

"Okay Class We Will Continue This Lesson Tomorrow."

The Class Started To File Out And Was Quick To Get Out Of Class...Except HER. She Was One Of The Last Ones Out.

"Miss Hinata? Can You Please Come Over Here?"

Hinata Walked Over To His Desk Waiting To Just Leave His Presence.

"Uhmm...Well...I...I was...Wondering IF...You....If You Like To...uhmm...Finish Answering the Question..?"

"OH...Uhmm Sure..."She Opened Up Her Notebook and Flipped the Pages to Today's Notes.

"No...Wait...That Wasn't What I Wanted To Really Ask You...I was Wonder...Maybe...You Would Like to have...Lunch with me?"

"Oh...Uhmm...S...Sure...I Would Like That..."Hinata Said With A Surprised Face.

"OH..Well Okay...See You at 12:30 Then..."

"Y...Yeah...12:30...Right...Well Bye..."Hinata Quickly Ran Out Of Class And As Soon As She Was Out The Door She Started Smiling...

Once Hinata Got To Her Next Class She Ran Into Sakura And Ino.

"Hinata...Spill...Whats With You And That Hot Uzumaki Sub???"

"O....Oh...No...Nothing..."Said Hinata Who Was Blushing Bright Red.

"Nooo...We Know Something Is Up...Tell Us..." Said Sakura Trying Her Best To Impersonate An Interrogator.

"YES!! TELL US NOW!!" Said Ino Like She Was About To Go Mad...Well More Than She Already Is.

"N...Nothing! He Just...In...Invited...Me To...To Lunch..."

"LUNCH? "Ino And Sakura Said At The Same Time.

"Well...That's...Interesting..." Replied Sakura.

**Chapter 2: Lunch Time**

*RING RING*

As The Bell Rang ,Students Rushed Out Of The Classes To Be The First Ones In Line For Lunch.

"Gosh...These Students Run SO Fast To Get Fat But In PE They Barely Do Anything…" Sakura Said Taking Her Last Bite of Her Apple And Started To Peel Her Orange

"I Know Right?" Ino Replied With A Mouthful Of Salad

"Hey Hey HEY! INO LOOK!" Yelled Sakura At The Now Texting Ino Who Was Taking A Bite Out Of Her Chicken Salad At The Same Time. Man She Can Multi-task. Ino Who Was Now Making googley Eyes At Her Screen Ignored Sakura Completely.

"INO!!!! LOOK!!!!"

"WHAT? WHO?WHERE?"Screamed Ino In Shock As She Looked Around The Cafeteria Like A Maniac, Looking For Whatever Sakura Thought Was 'OH SO' Important To Disturb Her From Texting Shikamaru.

"UZUMAKI!HINATA!THERE! BY THE WINDOWS!"

"OhEmGee! " Ino Laughed As She Stared At Hinata Blushing And Slighting Giggling At What Naruto Said.

Sakura, Who Was Already Up From The Lunch Table Was Now In Sneaky Mode, Trying To Act Like One Of Those Cool Tipped Toed To The Next Few Tables And Sat Down, Staring At Naruto And Hinata With Wide Open Eyes.

"What The Hell Sakura?? What Are You Doing??"Said Ino In A Loud Took Out Her Phone And Texted Ino.

'_Im tryin to spy on uzumaki and hinata__.__..come on!"_

"_whyy???"_

"_idk I wanna hear what there sayin..JUST COME ON!"_

Ino Read the Text And Groaned. She Dragged her Feet To The Table That Sakura Was Sitting At.

"Ughh Can We Hurry This Up? I Gotta Fix My Hair.."

"Yeah , Yeah Just Hold On…"

Sakura Again Got Up And Tip Toed To One Of The Open Tables Right Behind Naruto And Hinata Who Were Now Laughing As They Smiled At Each Other.

Ino…Again Groaned And Got Up And Walked To Sakura's Table Like A Normal Person.

"Why Are You Walking Like That?? It's Totally NOT Attractive You Know.."

Sakura Just Shushed Her And Was Trying To Listen To What They Were Saying.

"…_And When I Made It To The Top Sasuke Had This HUGE Fit Because He Supposively Thinks That HE Was The First One That Made It To The Top Of The Tree…"_

"_Oh..Th…That Sasu__..__ke..Always T..Thinking Hes The B..Best…"_

"_Yeah I Know Right?? He Thinks He Is Just SOO Cool But Hes NOT…"_

Having The Sudden Urge To Defend Him Sakura Yelled "NO WAY! SASUKE DID TOTALLY BEAT HIM!...Wait…How Does He Know Sasuke???"

"I Dunno…." Replied Ino As If She Wasn't Interested.

Sakura Turned Only To See Ino Texting AGAIN!

"Ino...HELLOO! Are You There? EARTH TO INO!"

"Yeah What?"

"Welcome Back From Planet Shikamaru!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…No Not Funny"Ino Turned To Refocus On Naruto And Hinata When All Of A Sudden You Hear A Catchy Jingle..Sasuke's Jingle…He Texted Her.

'_Party At Neji' At 7._

_12:48 Monday, April 12_

_From : Uchiha Sasuke'_

After Reading The Text, Sakura Forgot All About The So Called Couple.

"OMIGOSH! INO SASUKE TEXTED A PARTY AT NEJI'S! I THINK HE WANTS TO ASK ME!OMG I NEED TO FIND AN OUTFIT AND DO MY HAIR AND GET A MANICURE AND OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!"

"No Shit.I Got The Same Suppose To Forward It."Replied Ino Showing Sakura The Same Text That She Received And Pointing To The Screen.

"…Ohhh…" Sakura Said Kind Of Disappointed.

Ino Saw The Look On Sakura's Face As She Stared At The Table Playing With Her Felt Bad And Knew How Much Sasuke Meant To .She Even Knew How Much Sakura Meant To Sasuke..Through Shikamaru..Of Course.

"But Theres Always A Chance He'll Ask You…?" Said Ino In A Sincere Voice.

"Noo..He Doesn't Like Thinks I'm Annoying."

"He Think I'm Annoying Too.."Ino Said Trying To Cheer Her Up.

"But You Have Shikamaru…"

"HEY I HAVE AN IDEA! ASK SAI!"

"Ehhhh…."Said Sakura In A Weirded Out Voice.

"Soo Who You Gonna Forward It Too?"Said Ino Trying To Change The Subject.

" Else Of Course!"Replied Sakura As If That Was The Easiest Question In The Quickly Typed In Hinatas Number In The To: Box And Pressed Looked Over To Hinata Who Was Now Checking Her Phone.

"…_What Is It?"_ Said Naruto As Hinata Looked Up From Her Phone.

"_Ohh Here.."_ Hinata Replied As She Showed Naruto The Text Sent By Sakura.

"Hmmm….Party…Neji…Friday…"Mumbled Naruto As He Read It.

"Who's Neji??" Said Naruto In A Jealous Tone.

"H…he's My Cou…Cousin.."

"Oh..Well Even Though I Don't Know Neji…Maybe You Would Want To Go With Me?"Naruto Said In A Shy Voice As He Stared At The Table.

"N…Na…Naruto..I..I Would…Love To Go..W..With You."Hinata Looked Up With Eyes Wild And Full Of Joy. She Stared Into Naruto's Beautiful Blue Took Hinata's Hands And Smiled.

"HOLY ****" Sakura Said As She Spit Out Her Looked At Naruto,Then At Hinata, Down To Their Holding Hands And Back At Them Sudden Outburst Caused Ino To Look Up From Her Phone And Her Jaws Dropped As She Stared At The Couple.

"INO INO INO INO INO YOU SEE IT??DO YOU SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING IN FRONT OF OUR EYES??"Yelled Sakura In Excitement.

"YEAH YEAH I SEE IT!"

Ino Yelled This Loud Enough For Naruto And Hinata To Look Up From Staring Into Each Other's Eyes To see A Jaw Dropped Ino And A Smiling Sakura Staring At Their And Hinata Looked At Their Hands And Quickly Pulled Away From Each Other's Of Them Blushing Like Of A Sudden Everyone Was Leaving The Cafeteria As The Bell Signaling That Lunch Was Over Was And Ino Came Back To Their Senses And Left the Cafeteria Following Right Behind Naruto And Hinata.

"Awww Maan…We Ran Out Of Time To Fix My Hair….UGHHH!"Said Ino In An Annoyed Voice.

**Chapter 3**

_**Parking Lot Talk**_

Every Day This Week Naruto And Hinata Have Had Lunch Together And It Seemed That Every Day They Get More And More Class Naruto Always Favors Hinata From The Rest Of The Class And Now That They Have Been Spending More Time Started To Notice And Gossip Had Though They Haven't Officially Confirmed Whether Or Not They Are A Couple , People Already Know The Truth.

"Soo Hinata...Pick You Up At 7?" Asked Naruto In A Excited Voice.

"W..Well..I Ha..Have To B..Be There By...6 To...Well...Help Set Up.."Said Hinata As She Played With Her Fingers.

"Ohh..Well I Can Help Too If They Need It.."

"Yeah Im S..Sure Ne..Neji Would App..Appreciate The...Ex..Extra Help"

"Soo Pick You Up At 6?"

"Yeah Okay"

"Okay Then..See You Tonight!" Said Walked Hinata To Her Red Toyota Corolla And Gave Her A Quick Kiss On The Cheek Before Going To His Black Honda Civic Which Was Right Next To Hinata's Car.

_**Party**_

_Knock! Knock!_

Hinata Opened Her Door And saw Naruto Standing Outside Fixing His Was Scanning Naruto's Outfit From Top To Was Wearing A Black Suit Coat, A White Long Sleeved Button Up Shirt,A Black Tie, Black Jeans And A Pair Of Black And White Converse.

'_Oh..He Looks So CUTE!' _Hinata Was Think Quietly To Struggled With His Tie And Hinata Helped Him Finally Noticed That She Opened The Door And Looked At How Beautiful She Looked Wearing A Light Purple Colored, Thin Strapped Dress That Was Knee Length And A Pair A Black High Heels That Matched Her Blackish Colored Long Sleeved Jacket.

"Woww...You Look Amazing..."He Said Out Loud Even Though The Thought Meant To Be Kept In His Heard This Comment And Looked Up Only To See Naruto's Deep Blue Eyes Staring At Her Which Only Caused Her To Blush A Dark Pink.

"Uhh..Na...Naruto..I Think We..We Should Go Now..."

"Oh Yeah! Right.." Naruto Said As He Held Out His Arm For Hinata To Intwine Hers With And Led Her To His Both Got In And Drove To Neji's, With Hinata Directing Naruto Along The Way.

It Was About 6:50 When Neji, Hinata, And Naruto Were Done Setting Up Tables, Speakers,Food, Drinks, Balloons And Other Things Like Moving The Couches To Make Room For The Dance Had To GO And Pick Up Tenten From Her House So It Was Only Naruto And Hinata That Were Left Until The First Guests Would Arrive.

Naruto Looked In Neji's Hallway Mirror Trying To Fix His Hair Which He Forgot To Comb After Taking His Was All Messy And Looked Like He Had Just Gotten Up From Bed."Naruto...Ju...Just Leave It...It..Looks Cute...Like Th...That..."Said Hinata From The Chair She Was Sitting On As She Was Sipping Her Red Punch.

"Really? Thanks! You Look Beautiful Hinata"Said Naruto As He Walked Away From The Mirror And Came To Sit By Looked Down Into Her Cup And Her Hair Fell In Front Of Her Face, Blocking Naruto's View Of Her Slowly Picked Up His Hand And Softly Brushed Her Hair Away From Her Face And Tucked It Behind Her Kept On Staring Into Her Picked Her Chin So She Was Looking Straight At Slowly Leaned Foward And Closed His Was So Closed To Her That Hinata Could Feel The Heat Of His Breath On Her Was Moment That She was Waiting For Since She First Layed Eyes On Lips,So Close They Were About To Touch When...._RING! RING! RING! RING RING!_

"Ughh..." Naruto Groaned As He Got Up From His Seat To Open The Door And Let In Whoever That Was Waiting Outside...Apparently They Were Very Door Kept Ringing And Ringing As Naruto Walked To The Looked In The Peep Hole And Saw An Eager Ino And Opened The Door To Let The Couple In.

"WE'RE HERE!!! AND READY TO PARTAYY!!" Yelled Ino As She Walked Into The Living Stopped Dead In Her Tracks As She Saw They Were The Only Ones There Besides Naruto And Hinata."Where Is Everyone??"

"Ughh..Ino...It's Only 6:58...People Aren't Going To Come This Early.I Told You We Should Have Came Later Since My Show Was Also Over Anyways But Noo......Troublesome Woman..." Said Shikamaru Who Looked Very Annoyed At The Fact They Were Way Too Early.

"When Did You Guys Get Here?" Ino Asked ,Totally Ignoring Shikamaru's Complaints."...Around 6:15 Or Something..." Replied Naruto.

"Ohh...Well, Where's Neji??" Said Ino, Whose Eyes Darting Across The Room To Hinata.

"He Went T...To Pick Up T...Tenten...About 10 Min...Minutes Ago..."

"Hmm...So You Two Were Here The Whole Time??" Ino Said Now Starting To Get Suspicious.

"Yeah..So What? ", Said Naruto Whose Gaze Narrowed To Ino.

"So What Were You Guys Doing The Whole Time Neji was Gone??"

"Talking?? Why? Is That A Big Deal??" Said Naruto Who Was Now Very Irritated.

"Well..." As Ino Started To Talk, The Door Bell Rang. Since Shikamaru Was The Closest To The Door He Went To Answer It. It Was Neji And Walked In And Behind Them Was A Crowd Of People Walking Up To The Door.

"Wow Neji...Didn't Know You Knew THAT Many People..."Said Shikamaru As He Let In The Crowd Of People.

"Ehh...I Go Places...Meet People...No Biggy..."

The Big House Quickly Began To Fill At Around 8 O'clock. People Drank Punch, Ate Food, Danced, Or Crowded Around The Big Flat Screen TV Watching Sports. Neji Had This Party All Planned Out. He Had Games Like Truth Or Dare, Karaoke, Goody Bags, And They Even Did Some Prank Calls. It May Seem Kind Of Corny But It Was Actually Pretty Cool. Among The Other Couples Dancing To Hearbreaker , Was Sakura And Sasuke. Sakura Was Daning Awkwardly Around Sasuke While He Swayed From Side To Side. Sakura Kept Yelling From Time To Time "YOU'RE MY HEA...HEA...HEA...HEART BREAKER!"The Song Was Suddenly Over and Everyone on the Dance Floor Stopped and Clapped. The Next Song That Was Playing Was Zoom Into Grabbed A Partner And Started To Slow Grabbed Sakura And They Slow Danced Together.

"Soo...Sasuke...How Did You Know Naruto?" Interrupted Sakura Wishing She Hadn't Said Anything SO She Could Enjoy The Moment.

"Ohh...Well...We use To Train Together When We Were First Genin."Said Sasuke.

"Oh..." Said Sakura , Who Didn't Want To Interrupt Again. She Looked Down As The Two Of Felt Sasuke's Gaze On Her And Slightly Blushed. She Looked Up And Her Lips Brushed Against Sasuke's. Sakura Looked Down Again In Embarrassment. Sasuke Put His Hand On Her Chin And Lifted Her Head Up. He Kissed Her With So Much Passion That It Shocked Sakura. She Stood As Still As Possible Trying To Process What Was Happening. Sasuke Noticed Her Response And Pulled Away Quickly. She Looked Into His Beautiful Dark Eyes, Trying To Take In His Beauty. His Raven Hair Glistened From The Lights Above Them. He Was The Most Beautiful Thing She Had Ever saw In Her Life. She Leaned In And Kissed Kissed Him With All Her Might, Letting Out The 10 Years Of Passion She Had Felt For Sasuke. They Pulled Away Slowly As Sasuke Pulled Her Into A Hug And Danced With Her. Ino Looked At The Couple Who Looked Invincible Together."Ugh...I Was SOO Right..." Ino Said To Herself As She Danced With Shikamaru. The Moment...So Perfect.

"Hinata...I Want To Show You Something..."Said Naruto As He Led Her To A Place He Found While We Was Talking To Her Friends. He Led Her Ouside Into The Little Forest Which Was In Neji's Backyard. Naruto Held Her Hand As He Led Her Through The Forest In A Rush. Hinata Quickly Began To Get Tired Of Seeing All These Trees And Started To Wonder What He Possibly Wanted To Show Her. Just As Hinata Was Going To Question Naruto About Where He Was Leading Her, She Saw A Dim Light At The End Of The Forest. They Began To Slow Their Pace As Hinata And Naruto Reached The End Of The Forest. Naruto Led Her Out And Hinata Let Out A Was The Most Beautiful Thing She Had Ever Seen! There Was A Large Pond Of Crystal Clear Water And Rocks Surrounding The Was A Low Waterfalll Connecting To The Pond. As She Got Closer To The Pond She Saw That There Were Stones Leading To The Middle Of The Pond And A Large Beautifully Carved Stone In The Was A Flat Stone, Big Enough For Four People To Stand On It. Around The Stone Were Little Carvings Of Intertwined Stems Of Leaves And Beautiful Roses At The Ends. Naruto Took Hinata's Hands And Led Her Into The Middle Of The Stone. He Stood In The Middle Of The Stone And Placed His Hands Waist As Hinata Placed Her Hands On Naruto's Shoulders.

"Uhmm...There's No Music..." Said Hinata

"It Doesn't Matter...The Music Is In Our Hearts..." Said Naruto With A Smile On His Leaned In And Kissed Her On The Cheek. As He Pulled Away, Hinata Smiled. Naruto Closed His Eyes And A Big Smile Appeared On His Face. Hinata Then Leaned In and Moved up The Last Half Inch So Their Lips Could Touch. Softly… Lovingly. They Breathed Their Souls and Their Love into Each Other In That Kiss. That kiss; Hard, But Soft; Fiery but Cool; a Split Second but Also Forever. In That One Kiss, She Then Knew What Was Behind That Quirky Smile, and It Made Her Love For Him Grow Even More...Dancing On The Beautifully Crafted Stone, Floating On The Pond…Under The Moonlight.


End file.
